


多妹 | 洞破

by 12December_stardust7



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7





	1. 一

他喘息着撤离田野的身体，一时间房间里的呻吟声停止了，被刻意压抑的呼吸变得更加绵密，他伏在田野的身上，脸埋在田野的颈窝里，闭上了眼睛做着释放欲望过后的修整。

田野的手指在他的发间穿梭，指甲不时轻轻划过头皮，他很快感受到了铺天而来的倦意，眼皮更沉了，几乎要粘在一块儿，却在快要坠入睡眠的时候听见了田野的啜泣。

他几乎是立刻清醒过来，尽管还是闭着眼睛。“怎么哭了？疼了？”

他询问的声音很轻，像是在静静聆听着田野眼泪掉落的声音，手指顺过枕巾的皱褶，握住了田野的手腕，又循循向上推开了田野的手指，两人很自然的十指紧握起来。

“没有。”田野说。另一只手臂搭在了他的背上，屈起了腿，用膝盖蹭着他的胯骨，身体贴得更紧了，连心跳声也重叠在了一起，田野深深的吸了一口气。“我真的受不了看你受伤，听见你受伤的消息时我真的没办法冷静，我只要一想到……我就快要崩溃了，我恨不得受伤的是我不是你。”

田野说完了话，又长长叹息了一声，房间里彻底安静了下来，情欲消逝后原本急促的心跳声也归于缓和。他想说些什么去安慰田野，但相似的对话已经发生了太多次，说的越多，只会越让他觉得这段关系的开始是一个错误。

被人牵挂着是一件好事吗？对于小时候的他来说毫无疑问是的，没有任何顾忌的任性和依赖是命运给予一个人最珍贵的恩赐，只是就像进入军校后他再也吃不到和妈妈做的味道一样的年糕汤，他也永远遗失了那样的时光了。他们该被教官们塑造成战争机器，而机器是不需要多余的情感的。

可他似乎是个失败的产品。他让田野走进了他的生活，或者说是走在寒夜里的自己没能克制住去靠近温暖的本能，即便是会灼伤他的火焰，为着光亮和温度，他也不顾一切的贴过去拥抱住了。

他分不清究竟是那团火焰具象成了田野，抑或田野本身就是一团火，天生就能吸引像他这样在漫长黑夜中赶路的行人。

他还记得自己被调动来LPL军区的第一天，田野穿着作训服跑到他的面前，一面笑着拉过他的手一面埋怨穿梭机又晚了点。那时田野满头满脸都是汗，甚至跑松了右脚的鞋带，还没来得及重新系好，额头就挨了姬星轻轻的一巴掌。

那样的笑容是一把刀，轻易就瓦解了他自以为足够坚硬的灵魂，硬是让他挤出了温柔来。从那天开始，直到现在，偶尔他会感觉自己的理智仍然抵触着与田野的亲近，但他们却已经无数次像今天这样忙里偷闲，躲过所有人躺到一张床上交换着身体的热。

他撑起上身来打量着田野，视线交汇，谁也没有躲开，他们默契的互相沉默着，这是他无声给予田野的安抚。一会儿他低头吻了吻田野的下巴，嘴唇触碰到田野皮肤的一瞬间，突然田野压抑了许久的情绪都触发了，没来由的，田野将他推开，从床上坐起来便开始大声控诉。

“我不懂，李汭燦，我不懂你为什么还能忍着，他们根本看不到我们的难处，我们像杀人机器一样被派出去执行任务，而他们压根不在乎我们之中会不会有人牺牲，他们要的就是完成任务，新来的队员才18岁，就要端着枪去杀人了，而他们竟然连给他安排心理疏导都觉得是多余的！”

田野说话时目光始终平时着前方，直到话音落下才再一次看向他，脸上除去愤怒早已没有先前二人痴缠在一起时的柔和。

“机要文件泄露了，是我们的责任吗？从那以后我们就不能再一起行动，所谓的新人根本就只是安插在我们身边监视我们的爪牙罢了，你受伤以后他们不允许任何我们的人去看望你，就连处理伤口的时候，怕是也有人在旁边看着吧？怀疑你的同时还要你去送死，李汭燦，你就这么任人欺负？”

田野几乎颤抖着说完了最后的几个字，眼泪背叛了理智，还未滑到嘴角，他就用手背将田野的泪抹去了。自他认识田野以来，田野只极少数的有过几次情绪失控，三年来田野受过多少次的嘉奖、又晋升了几级，还是改不了一生气就要哭的毛病，然而田野的眼泪对于不在乎他的人而言是毫无说服力的。当下境况已经与过往大相径庭，会在乎田野情绪的人越来越少了，那些人让田野哭，他就要想尽办法让教田野再露出笑容，这是他当初主动要求调来LPL军区时就设立的信念，三年下来他从未动摇过。

他将田野揽进自己的怀里，眼泪也好，责骂也罢，全是对爱意的见证。他凑近田野的耳边，像是在催眠田野一般无数次重复地对田野说他很好，他会处理好这一切，直到田野的啜泣声越来越轻，真正的在他怀里进入了睡眠。田野太累了，他也一样，可是他必须为了田野保持清醒，他看向他们刚才急匆匆褪下的彼此的衣服，他们没有刻意那么做，但那些衣服却是按照着重新再穿上时的顺序摆放着的，明明才见面不久，却要时刻准备着分离。

那天在茂密的丛林中，他听见了枪声，还来不及趴下子弹就穿透了他的肩膀，确认自己中枪了的那一刻连疼痛都变得迟钝，他甚至分不出多余的精力去关心自己的伤口，他伏倒在泥土上，示意周围的伙伴不要靠近他以免成为枪手的新目标。正是命悬一线的时刻，一个更恐怖的念头却在他脑海中生根发芽，会不会有一天，他连向田野道别的时间都没有呢？

TBC


	2. 多妹 | 洞破（二）

洞破 二  
还没来得及放下背包，手腕上的通讯器就响了，田野一向觉得那个提示音很刺耳，多响一声都是折磨，姬星的头像显示在屏幕上，田野略略扫过四周，确认没有旁人之后按下了接听键。  
通讯器那头姬星的声音有点沙哑，问田野回到宿舍楼没有。定位图标闪了闪，确定姬星是从联盟主楼里拨出来的电话，内部线路络的管辖很严格，一旦接通就会开始录音，说多说少都可能惹上麻烦，田野不打算逗趣寒暄，回答姬星说自己已经到了宿舍门外，便等着姬星传达下一步的指示。  
“李汭燦受伤了，现在在主楼的医务室，你去看一看他吧。”姬星顿了顿，线路那端田野没有任何的反馈，只有显然比刚才要急促的呼吸声，姬星轻轻叹了口气，“但别跟他说太多，也别和他待太久，他今晚还要去蓝港，今日不同往日，你知道该怎么做的。”  
“不是受伤了？还要去蓝港？”门禁卡贴在感应器上，“滴”的一声，宿舍的门朝里微微弹开。田野用手臂把门顶得更开些，侧身进了房间。军队宿舍的摆设千篇一律，灰白色的墙壁，原木色的单人床，离开前换下的衣服还搭在椅背上，田野抬手把桌面上不知道什么时候被自己碰倒了的相框扶起来，又盯着照片上两张笑脸楞了会儿神，姬星含糊着说了几句安抚人的话，田野便明白这就是任姬星也无能为力的意思了。  
结束了通话，田野走到浴室的洗手盆前，摘下眼镜，抬了抬手水龙头便流出冷水。一捧凉水浇在脸上，刚经历了长途飞行的疲惫也被冲散了，卧室里的小闹钟正好响起准点报时的声音，夜晚8点，从生活区到主楼的通勤班车刚发走一趟，下一趟得等到15分钟后。田野想了想，还是决定使用权限通道叫车，其实也就能快7分钟，可他就是等不得。  
军区的公路到了夜晚也亮的如同白昼，摄像头比星星还要密，这条路田野太熟悉了，他甚至知道这一路上有多少个拍照点，有多少盏路灯。然而他还是强迫自己去数从上车以来经过了多少个拍照点，他的脑子在飞快的转，一会儿想着姬星的话，一会儿又开始想才结束的任务，最后他发现自己思考的根源归根究底是李汭燦。48、49、50，他在心里默默数着，不断递增的数字让他感到安全，至少是一种实感，自己很快就能见到李汭燦了。  
经过最后一个拍照点，车辆又行驶了2分钟，随后在距离主楼还有100米的停车点停下了。“抱歉，田队长，只能开到这里了，您该下车了。”驾驶员说，并没有回头。  
田野下了车，耐心地接受完3轮岗哨的检查，其实心里是着急的，主楼一共有6个出入口，时机只要稍微错开一点儿，今晚他就见不到李汭燦了。直到他右手提着军靴站在主楼白晃晃的大厅里时，他终于明白了姬星说的“今时不同往日”是什么意思，EDG再也没有从前的种种特权了，每个人都成为了泄密事件的怀疑对象。姬星几乎不会把话说满，往往是点到即止，留下留白让听话的人慢慢悟，现在他才懂姬星在电话里的字字句句都是告诫。告诫他审时度势，别因为一时的意气用事同时毁了自己和李汭燦两个人的前途。  
他穿好了靴子稍微有些沮丧的低着头往医务室走。他不需要抬头看标识，凭借躯体的记忆就能将他待到目的地，主楼里安装的全都是无影灯，他穿过走廊，灯与灯之间的距离越来越大，立身在灯光下，他却是一个没有影子的人。  
田野进入医务室时，军医正在包扎李汭燦肘关节上的伤口。尽管EDG的队员目前已经被禁止统一参与任务，但队员的编制不曾改变，田野作为EDG的队长，仅仅是来看望受伤的队员也并没有违反联盟的禁令。田野不动声色的站在军医身旁看着李汭燦，时局下已不允许他流露出过多的关心，但他能听见李汭燦想要说的话，那些安抚的话溢满在恒温的医务室里，每一次他们呼吸、眨眼，空气就变得更加温柔一些。  
军医在处理完李汭燦的伤口后适时地退出了隔间，将空间留给了他们。他碰了碰被绷带包裹着的左肩，即便隔着几层绷带，轻微的触碰也还是带来了疼痛，他闭上了眼，随后便感受到田野的嘴唇轻轻的落在了他的眼皮上。  
“很疼？怎么弄的？”田野让他的脸贴着自己的肚皮，询问的同时指尖在他的发间来回穿梭。  
“弹片划到了，还行，没有到要吃止痛药的程度。”李汭燦将脸埋的又深了一些，直到额头都感受到了田野皮肉下的肋骨。  
“你明明已经受伤了，等等还要去蓝港，他们把你当机器人用呢。”田野低头吻了一下他的发旋，像是要化作他的一部分为他抵御所有来自外界的伤害一样，又捂上了他的眼睛。“让EDG变得四分五裂，让你去和新人配合，你承担了一切，而他们从来没有设身处地为你着想过，只是一味指责你还做的不够好。”  
“我确实做的还不够好，我是那个要统筹全局的人，我要为每一个人着想。”  
“你总把你放在最后一位，可是你是我的第一位。”  
话已至此，再说什么也都是多余的。他的手指沿着田野上衣下摆的轨迹向上摸索，找到了扣子，他把那些扣子解开，用鼻尖和额头去蹭他柔软的肚皮，再向上就是他的胸口。他们拥有的时间太短了，不足够做更接近，只能浅浅的触碰感受彼此，这样的接触是不包含任何欲望的，与其说是亲昵不如说是安抚，可是秒针一格一格移动，他们马上就又要分开了。  
“已经三年了，你好像每天都在变得更坚强，可是我还是好怀念最开始遇到你的时候，那个时候多好，至少你不用那么累。”田野迎合着他的抚摸，也将指尖探进他的衣领下。“等一等我就要回去了，下次再能再像今天这样跟你说话也不知道要到什么时候了，我连我接下来要去哪里都不知道，不知道什么时候我们能再像以前那样一起执行任务，有时候我真的觉得很累了，怕自己有一天会没有办法再坚持下去了。”  
“以后就会好的，过了最困难的这段时间就会好的。”李汭燦挺直腰，侧脸贴上了田野的胸口，捕捉到了田野的心跳声，无一不是与自己紧密相连的涌动。事实上他们都明白这样的话只是遥远的期望，遥远到甚至不能被作为一种心灵的寄托，但他们必须说服自己去相信它会在未来的某一天发生，除此以外没有更好的法子可以让他们熬过一次又一次的分离。  
“我会一直为你，你也要为我……”田野停顿了一下，思考着该如何组织语言才能不教他为自己要说的话感到负累。“你也要为我照顾好你自己，我们还有未来要等。”他又一次吻了李汭燦的额头。李汭燦手腕上的通讯器在这时震动起来，提醒他们要接李汭燦去蓝港的车辆已经到了主楼外。田野看着灯光下李汭燦因为受伤失血而毫无血色的嘴唇和发青的眼周，自作主张替李汭燦按灭了通讯器的屏幕。  
“我坐这辆车回去，你休息一下再去蓝港吧，我不能跟你待太久，我该走了。”田野说，松开环着彼此的手臂，不再拥抱，也不再亲吻了，因为一旦开始便很难控制着去结束。李汭燦懂得只有沉默能够让告别容易些，像以往的很多次一样，相信能够再会，依靠对彼此的想念度过分离的每个时刻。  
田野离开后李汭燦试图让自己短暂地睡一会儿。他闭上眼睛，静谧中不自觉的开始想念田野。对田野的想念像一张网，一旦脱离掌心没入海水，就会不受控制的张开。  
在他即将进入睡眠的前一秒，突然连续的三声爆炸声在窗外响起，他按着伤口试图从病床上称起来，突然的用力牵引到了受伤的部位，这样撕扯开皮肉的疼痛让他眼前发黑，全部的念头却只剩下一个。  
他的田野在主楼外。  
他的田野就在外面。  
他已经不再能感受到来自自己身体的痛苦了。


End file.
